1013
Quentin accuses Barnabas of being the same as the Barnabas that people in the other timeline are talking about. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood as it exists in the world of Parallel Time. A strange world where Barnabas Collins now finds himself meeting people who look familiar, but lead different lives. On this night, he has introduced himself to Quentin Collins, who in this time is the Master of Collinwood. Recently, Quentin himself has witnessed the disturbing Parallel Time phenomena that occurred in Angelique's room. After discussing what they just saw in the East Wing, Quentin believes Barnabas comes from the other timeline. Act I Quentin accuses Barnabas of hiding that fact because of his curse. Barnabas pleads innocent and sticks to his original story. He does suggest that the family stay out of the room for the time being, as the mystery surrounding it cannot be explained. Quentin agrees. Barnabas questions Quentin about Alexis and Angelique. Quentin confirms that he had never met Alexis before her arrival one month ago. He suspects Barnabas is romantically interested in Alexis (Angelique), which he does not deny. Just then she arrives and Barnabas introduces himself. Barnabas quickly becomes suspicious of her and wonders if she may be the Angelique from his own time. A painting arrives from Paris and Quentin is reluctant to open it. He explains to Angelique that it is a portrait of Maggie that they had commissioned while on their honeymoon in the French Riviera. He's visibly upset that the painting has arrived and Maggie still isn't with him. Angelique observes that he is still very much in love with Maggie and he must bring her back to Collinwood. Act II Quentin reluctantly admits that he does miss Maggie, but he will not try again to bring her back. He insists that it's up to Maggie to make the next move. Angelique calls her aunt, Hannah, and asks her to come to Collinwood immediately. When she arrives she sees Maggie's portrait and guesses that she has decided to return. Angelique explains that she has not decided to return and that it's up to them to bring her back. She explains that Quentin can only think of Maggie, and with her away Angelique has no way to fight her. They decide to brew a potion to make Quentin obsess over Maggie's absence. Barnabas returns to Angelique's room, hoping he can get back to his own time. He is caught by Daniel. Act III Daniel recognizes Barnabas from the portrait and immediately distrusts him. He tries to leave to find his father, but Barnabas does not wish for Quentin to know he was in the room, so he hypnotizes Daniel into forgetting the entire meeting. Downstairs, Quentin has just hung Maggie's portrait in the drawing room when Alexis arrives with the potion. She fixes him a drink and leaves him alone with the painting as her spell takes effect. In Angelique's room, Hannah admits that she is worried about the plan, and cautions that it may affect Quentin strangely. Angelique goes downstairs and finds Quentin coming towards her with a knife. She screams. Memorable quotes : Angelique (to Hannah, about Maggie): She’s all he thinks about! And as long as that’s true, I haven’t any hope of winning him back! As long as she’s in New York, I can’t fight her! I want her here, where I can deal with her! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * David Henesy as Daniel Collins (1970 PT) * Paula Laurence as Hannah Stokes Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Angelique's room. Story * Alexis lived in Italy for several years, having been born in Collinsport. * Quentin had never met Alexis before her recent arrival. * Quentin and Maggie had a Riviera honeymoon in Paris. * Barnabas describes the 'original' Barnabas as his great-great-grandfather. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Is she really Alexis? * TIMELINE: Quentin thinks he's seen into Parallel Time on four occasions now. Quentin has only known Barnabas for a couple of hours. Alexis has been staying at Collinwood for about a month (she arrived in 984). Bloopers and continuity errors * Barnabas asks what Quentin's first wife's name is, but Quentin already told him in the previous episode. * A camera is visible through the drawing room door as Barnabas and Quentin talk. * A crew member can be seen in the foyer as Lara Parker enters the drawing room. * The camera makes a loud clunk as it tracks while Quentin drinks the potion. * A blue circle appears after Quentin drinks the potion. * Barnabas' reflection can be seen in the mirror in Angelique's room. As has previously been established in the series, and will be a plot point again in 1035, vampires do not cast reflections. * When Barnabas was released from his coffin, in 1011, he didn't have his cape or his cane, when he appears in Angelique's room, he has both. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1013 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1013 - What Does a Crazy Woman Want Gallery ( }}) 1013zn.jpg|Barnabas & Daniel 1013zu.jpg|Incantation 1013zzc.jpg|Maggie's Portrait Category:Dark Shadows episodes